With Wings and Fangs
by Jacquie83100
Summary: The adopted daughter of Akasha Bloodriver shows up in Yokai academy. Did I mention she has wings? Gonna rate it M 'cuz I might make lemons.


**Chapter 1**

Tsukune and the rest of his class were sitting in homeroom with Ms. Nekonome. The class was so far uneventful, with the boring lessons and the occasional eye scratching when someone points out Ms. Nekonomes tail. The class was essentially consisting of giving up on difficult problems and staring at the clock for Tsukune, as if his stare will make time move faster. He glanced at Moka. Oh, Moka. Of course she had finished all of her problems and was glancing around the room. Their eyes suddenly met and they both looked away, embarrassed.

Their embarrassment was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened slowly, as if whoever was opening it was bracing themselves for the "Fun Time" That is Yokai academy. When the person finally managed to make themselves open it a girl was revealed to be standing there. The girl was one that none of them had seen before. She had beautiful light brown eyes and long light brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Although it was hard to notice, she was wearing a necklace with a Rosario on it. And there also seemed to be a Rosario on her black ribbon she was using as a hair tie. She was holding a couple papers and a book bag.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new transfer student. Here" She handed Ms. Nekonome the papers in her hands. Her expression was stoic and everywhere her eyes wandered it seems as though she is calculating everything as she goes. Her voice is void of any emotions, well except for a few. There was obviously some arrogance in her voice as well as stature. She just had a general "I'm better than you" aura. Ms. Nekonome carefully grabbed the papers in her hands as though not to upset her.

"Oh, yes. It is very nice to meet you Blo-" Nekonome tried to say before the girl cut her off.

"Actually, I would prefer if everyone called me by my first name because I am originally from America." The girl told her. Everyone seemed slightly taken aback, although she did slightly look foreign everyone assumed calling her by her first name would be to _informal_ for the lowly scum that she seems to think that every one is, well based off of how she acts anyways.

"Okay then Jacquie-san. It is very nice to meet you, I am Ms. Nekonome. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Jacquie turned to face the class with an emotionless expression. Many of the male members of the class already had hearts in their eyes. "Jacquie is my given name. Because am originally from America I would really appreciate that you call me that. I look forward to meeting all of you." With that Jacquie took a low bow. Again it seemed even her new followers of men had paused. For her to show any sign of respect was suprising. But if one looked as close as Tsukune and his friends had they could tell the action was forced. Well, judging by the look of disgust on her face by her own actions. As she rose, she turned to Ms. Nekonome again. "Where do I sit?"

Scanning the room Ms. Nekonome points to a seat. "Right there next to Kurono-san."

Looking at her one last time one last time Jacquie turns and walks to her seat without another word being said.

As the excitement seemed to be done for a bit the class got back into their lessons, this was school after all. Tsukune noticed that Jacquie wasn't really focusing at the work at all except for the occasional glance to the math problem on the front board. She would read it and then look away as if it bored her. Well, it bored Tsukune too but at least he _tried _to do what he was supposed to. It seemed that Ms. Nekonome had also noticed her disinterest in participating. And so, naturally, as any good teacher would do called her up to the board to humiliate her in front of the class.

Tsukune never really understood why teachers do this. If a student has troubles you don't have them humiliated like that! This school is cruel in more ways than one. Jacquie calmly stood up before gracefully striding to the front of the room. Tsukune took one look at the board and wished he hadn't the stuff up there was so complex that one look made his mind whirl. Yup, Jacquie was screwed.

Jacquies long, elegant fingers that make you wonder if she is a teenager or a queen grasped the chalk. She glanced at the problem on the board before easily writing down an answer. Tsukune thought that it had to be wrong, there was no way that someone could just glance at a problem like that and solve it. In her head even! She didn't even bother to show her work.

Ms. Nekonome sighed. "Sorry, Jacquie-san. That answer is wrong." Tsukune felt bad for the poor girl. She seemed confident, if being emotionless meant confidence.

Jacquie smirked. "Is it? Or perhaps you are the one that is wrong with this equation." Jacquie went on to explain her answer in, as Tsukune has decided, the most confusing way possible. "And that, Ms. Nekonome is how I end up with X= 284." Ms. Nekonome looked awestruck.

"That, is correct then." She stared closely at the teaching books. "It seems this book answered that question wrong…" She turned to look at Jacquie, or rather, where Jacquie was. She had now retreated back to her desk, finished with proving her superiority in intelligence.

* * *

**Lunch**

Jacquie slowly pulled out a thermostat, opting to stay in the classroom to eat rather than go all the way to the cafeteria when she has all she needs. She twists off the lid of the thermostat and used the cup on top of it to pour herself a cup of a rich red liquid. Moka quickly turned as she caught a whiff of the scent. Jacquie took a sip, savoring the delectable taste and licked any residue of the thick red liquid off of her lips.

Moka quickly walked over, drawn like a moth to a flame. "Is that human blood?"

Jacquie glanced up at the pinkette girl. She quickly examined the girl. Green eyes and pink hair. She looked disturbingly close to someone that Jacquie held dear. She constantly saw her glancing at that brown haired boy that smelled truly delicious. She assumed that they both liked each other based on the boys shy glanced aimed back in this girls direction. This examination happened in the span of about half a second. Jacquie swirled the liquid around in the cup. "Yup. I'm not sharing."

'What? Not sharing? That must mean she knows I'm a vampire.' Moka's eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't even done anything that would make it obvious that she's a vampire other than the Rosario on her chest and her slightly enlarged canines that proved the existence of her fangs. So she asked. "How did you know I'm a vampire?"

Jacquie shrugged. "You smell like someone I know." She sipped at her blood as she smiled amusedly, showing off her lengthy fangs that made Mokas vampire instincts go haywire. "I assume you have figured out I am one as well, you seem like the only one smart enough to figure it out." Her amused smile turned into a smirk. "Your boyfriend smells delicious, by the way." She gestured to Tsukune.

Moka looked at where she gestured to and froze up. She realized quickly that she knew he was human. 'If she knows he's human then he may try to hurt him' "If you lay a hand on-"

"Chill out, I won't." With that she downed the rest of her lunch. She put the cup back in her bag and stood up. Only to be stopped by a blue-haired succubus.

"Hey, new girl." Jacquie glanced up, obviously not interested in her, only wanting to get past her and clearly considering just shoving her out of the way. "I just wanted to give you a word of advice, Tsukune is mine."

Jacquie slowly tilted her head. It was absolutely adorable, especially coming from the new girl who seemed to be cold and arrogant. "You are afraid of me stealing your chicken meatballs?" **(A/N: In Japan Tsukune is a chicken meatball)** She said, clearly confused. Many boys swooned at her cute confusion.

The succubus crossed her arms under her breasts and sneered at her. "No, Tsukune is my destined one and I won't let you get in my way!"

"Idiot." Jacquie muttered in English before letting her original thought direct her actions and pushing her out of the way.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" The succubus yelled. Stopping all conversation in the classroom.

"Really? All I heard was a self inflated bimbo telling me about a less than average guy that has been eyeing the pink haired one all day is hers." Jacquie showed her a condescending smile. "You can't claim something that is someone else's."

She turned back toward the front of the glass and began walking away. "You bitch!" Kurumu shrieked as she turned to her true form.

Her nails began to grow long and sharp no doubt sharper than the most well made of daggers. A black tail and large bat wings emerged from her back. She quickly made a move toward Jacquie. Jacquie sidestepped her first attack without so much as looking at her. Unable to stop, Kurumu crashed into the chalkboard.

Jacquie quickly removed her hoodie, pulling it over her head in a way that seemed almost rehearsed. The lack of her jacket revealed a simple low-backed shirt. Everyone stared at her curiously. She quickly reached one hand to the Rosario on her necklace and the other to her hair-tie. She removed them both in one swift yet elegant movement.

The transformation began, the brown bled out of her hair, turning into a brilliant silver color. Her eyes brown color seemed to drip out as deep crimson is revealed to be behind. He fangs grew even longer. She was magnificently beautiful. But then something happened that no one had ever seen before.

A giant pair of wings sprouted from her back. They were absolutely magnificent. She had a wingspan of about 15 feet, causing the surrounding students to back away even further. They were black as night, and resembled dragon wings. Needless to say everyone was in awe.

The most surprised would undoubtedly be Moka. She knew that there has never been a vampire with wings. Jacquie slowly approached the succubus who was now joining in staring at her in awe while sitting on the floor. "Let me just tell you right now, I can kill you in a heartbeat perhaps even less than that. As well as anyone in the school who would dare challenge me. I've got things I'd rather be doing." Jacquie turned around to pick up Her book bag, hoodie and Rosario.

Suddenly, the door flung open. The head master stood in the doorway with a creepy grin. "I have sensed a lot of demonic energy coming from this room, has someone been breaking the rules."

Kurumu opened her mouth to explain when another voice cut in. "What's fun about following the rules? I like to believe that rules are meant to be broken." Jacquie was now tying her hair back up. As she finished her hair was now part brown and part silver, as though she had gotten some weird highlights. Her eyes were a mahogany her wings were also half as big. Her hair and eyes returned to normal as she returned the rosary to her necklace.

"The rules are in place for a reason, Ms. Bloodriver. If you do not follow them you will be removed from the school." Moka's eyes went wide when she heard her mother's maiden name used to name Jacquie.

"And what reason do I have for being here? I graduated high school when I was nine. I don't even have to come to class. Why should I care if I get kicked out?" Jacquie pulled her hoodie over her shirt. Realization donned over Tsukunes face. He now realized that that is why she was able to complete such a complex equation so quickly.

"Because it would cause your mother great displeasure. She wants you to be social and make friends." Jacquie's face turned to a scowl.

"Who needs friends? I'd do better on my own."

Moka then pushed through the desks and students. "What is going on and why did you just call her Ms. Bloodriver?!"

The headmaster glanced at Moka. "Because this is the adopted daughter of Bloodriver Akasha, leader of the three dark lords, the queen of vampires and a shinso vampire."

Moka looked like she had just been slapped. Jacquie looked at her a moment but then returned her gaze to the head master. "If you're done talking, I would like to go."

"Not so fast, Ms. Bloodriver. I still need to discuss you and Ms. Kurono's punishment." The headmaster looked at the blue haired succubus who had been too distracted by the ordeal to return to her human form or even stand up.

"It had nothing to do with her, I just was taking out my anger for having come here and she was defending herself. I accept full punishment for my actions." The entire class was confused. She was about to kill her not two minutes ago and now she was protecting her from punishment.

"Nice try Ms. Bloodriver but I know exactly what happened. Both of you follow me to my office, now."

Jacquie sighed and slung her book bag over her shoulder and held out her hand to Kurumu. Accepting her hand to stand up Kurumu quickly rose and walked to her desk to retrieve her bag.

The headmaster, Jacquie and Kurumu started their walk to the headmaster's office. The walk was silent, and they soon arrived. "I am going to call both of your mothers." The headmaster informed them.

"You know as good as I do that she has better things to be doing." Jacquie said angrily.

"I am sure she does, maybe you should have considered her before breaking the rules." The headmaster said coldly.

There were four chairs in front of the headmaster's large desk. Jacquie took the one on the far right while Kurumu took the one on the far left. "I'll call Ms. Kurono's mother first."

The headmaster picked up the phone on his desk, he didn't enter any numbers but it seemed to be calling anyway. "Hello Ms. Kurono, it would seem that your daughter has broken the rules. Your presence is required immediately." He paused for a moment. "Excellent." He then hung up. "Now to call Akasha."

"Are you kidding me?! This is such a waste of time!" Jacquie screamed.

The headmaster picked up his phone. "Hello Akasha, it seems your daughter has broken the rules." He paused. "Yes, already." He paused again. "Alright, please come as soon as you can."

Suddenly there was a puff of black flame in the room. It faded rather quickly, leaving a pink haired, green-eyed woman with a grayish off-shoulder top on leaning to the left, revealing her left shoulder. As well as short jean shorts. Black flames were still licking at her sides. She was still holding the cell phone to her ear. She put her phone back into her pocket just as the flames stopped.

Jacquie smiled brightly, making her admittedly, even to Kurumu, stunning, beautiful. There are not enough adjectives in the world to describe the beauty of this girl when she smiles, when she really, truly, and happily smiles. Suddenly, Jacquie pounced on Akasha, pulling her into a tight hug. Akasha slowly pushed her away with an eyebrow raised. "I heard you broke the rules."

Jacquies smile slowly melted off of her face, though she still had a seemingly happier aura and her previously overwhelming aura of "Better than you" had faded in the presence of this woman. She slowly backed away from Akasha and sat back down in her seat with a huff. Akasha took the seat next to her. "So, I caught her in her true form in the middle of her classroom after having a fight with this succubus."

Akasha's gaze shifted to Kurumu. "Are you alright?" Kurumu quickly nodded her head.

Jacquie crossed her arms. "I'm fine too thanks for asking." Akasha rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I don't understand why this is such a big deal. It's a school for freaking monsters, why does it matter that they saw what I am?"

Akasha put her face in her palm. "You weren't listening when I was explaining the school Jacquie, the point of it is to learn to co-exist with humans. Therefore you can't go walking around in your true form."

"You think I can't co-exist with humans?" Jacquie asked angrily.

"For you its kind of different, since you spent your whole life in the human world and graduated high school so young I wanted you to experience what it was like. Maybe you can make some friends that are monsters too."

Jacquie scowled. "I don't need any fri-"

The door opening cut her off. She shifted her gaze from Akasha to the woman standing in the door. She had long flowing blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black dress that was a few centimeters from obscene.

Catching a whiff of her scent Jacquie immediately covered her nose and started coughing. "Oh my gosh, are you in heat?!" She asked in between coughs.

Pheromones were coming off of this woman in waves. She walked in like a model and sat down next to Kurumu. "Kurumu, do you have a harem yet?"

Kurumu huffed. "Mama, I already told you I found my destined one."

Jacquie, still coughing shouted. "Can you please stop being turned on? I think I'm gonna choke to death."

Ageha laughed and flared her pheromones before settling them down. Jacquie released her nose and breathed heavily. "Anyway Ms. Kurono, I caught her in her true form in class after she fought a Vampire."

She turned to Kurumu then Jacquie. "They don't look like they got in a fight."

"I attacked her and she dodged me then I crashed into the chalkboard and she transformed into her true self and gave me a warning." Kurumu clarified.

Jacquie rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal, we didn't even fight and no one got hurt can't you just let us off with a light slap on the wrist and a 'Don't do it again'?"

The headmaster regarded Jacquie. "Because, there are rules in place for a reason. As well as the fact that I know you will do it again if I don't punish you accordingly."

Jacquie groaned. "There are literally kids who get away with murder here and you are choosing to punish me for breaking a rule commonly broken here. Not to mention the fact that you just _happened_ to be right outside of the door the moment I broke it?" Jacquie narrowed her eyes accusingly at the headmaster.

The headmaster inclined his head, neither accepting nor declining the accusation that he was waiting for this to happen. "Anyways, on to the punishment. Ms. Kurono I trust that you won't do this again okay?" Kurumu quickly nodded her head. "As for you, Ms. Bloodriver"

Jacquie scowled "Quit calling me that already, its Jacquie. Just Jacquie."

"Okay then _Jacquie_ as your punish you must join the newspaper club. And before you decide to try and skip out if you do not attend all of the newspaper clubs meetings the entire school will lose Wi-Fi privileges and all will know that you are responsible."

Jacquie stood up angrily. "That's bullshit! You can't force me to join a club! This is blackmail at best!"

The headmasters grin widened. "I already have. The newspaper club is meeting in about twenty minutes. Correct Ms. Kurono?"

Kurumu glanced up at the clock. "Fifteen actually."

Jacquie looked at Kurumu with an eyebrow raised. "You're in the _newspaper_ club?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

An amused smile graced Jacquie's features. "You don't really strike me as someone who would join the newspaper club."

Kurumu shrugged. "I get that a lot."

Jacquie snorted and smiled wide, revealing her pearly white teeth and large fangs. "I'll bet."

Kurumu scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jacquie rolled her eyes. "Nothing, but if you don't leave soon you'll probably be late."

The headmaster glanced between the two. "So you accept your punishment?"

Jacquie scoffed. "Hell no. In fact I'm going to try every way to get out of this."

"_Jacquie_." Akasha stated her name in a warning tone. "If I am called in again I will not be so lenient."

Jacquie's movements became rigid as she turned to face the headmaster. "Did I say no? I meant that I accept the punishment I deserve."

Akasha stood up and pat her adopted daughters head. "Good girl. I've got some work to take care of so I've gotta go." She placed a kiss on Jacquie's forehead. "Oh, and I'll be here for parents day for you."

Jacquie inclined her head. "I believe there is someone else you should see when you come as well."

Akasha flinched. "I'll face that when I get to it." She stated before vanishing in black flames.

Jacquie sent the headmaster one last glare before turning to Kurumu. "Shall we get going?"

Kurumu, who had just finished saying goodbye to her mom opened the door leading out of the office. "Yeah, I'll show you the way."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo yeaaahhh…. That's a thing. I wrote this a few months ago and stumbled upon it again. It was in an okay state when I found it. I added a few things so it would be, uh , better I guess. I did more editing on the first half than the second because I feel like going to bed already . Anyways, I just wanted to post this to see the reaction. If y'all want me to continue this show me the love. Otherwise I may just drop it since I did, in fact write this so long ago and it may take a bit to find the same inspiration to write it as I had back then. So yeah. Oh, by the way. I'm Jacquie if you haven't noticed by my username. Sorry I am terrible at deciding on names. But any who, lets see how you like it. And if you did be sure to leave a review so I know whether or not to post more of this.**

**Lots of Love, Until next time Broskis,**

**Jacquie.**


End file.
